


夜天使-被“配对”了怎么办？

by rackyzzz



Category: X战警：天启
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rackyzzz/pseuds/rackyzzz
Summary: 哨向PWP一发完，HE。
Relationships: 夜行者（恶魔）/天使





	夜天使-被“配对”了怎么办？

Warren觉得自己倒霉透了。

在天启一役中，虽然自己大难不死被那个可恶的小恶魔给“捡”回了那个可恶的劳什子变种人学校。但这并不意味着自己就甘心在这应该声色犬马的大好年纪被政府给强行配对一个哨兵！而且这个哨兵还是那个可恶的小恶魔，这一切都是Kurt Wagner的错！

～*～

自古以来，一部分人会在青春期时分化为哨兵与向导两个身份，拥有异于常人的速度、力量以及精神意志力。而其中优秀的哨兵向导更是一个国家不可或缺的中坚力量。然而哨兵虽然天生五感发达，但是后期若没有合适的向导进行精神抚慰，则会由于身体过载而亡。为了减少损失，政府出台了一系列的政策法案，将觉醒的哨兵向导强制注册。然后给成年以后都未找到向导的哨兵强制分配一个向导。

其中，由于变种人进化更深，能力更强，几乎人人都是哨兵或者向导。虽然现在人类与变种人之间和平共处，但他们也必须遵守这个国家的法律进行注册。

所以Warren就成了那个“不幸的（Warren语）”被分配给天启后·恰好成年·哨兵·Kurt的向导。操！他才不甘愿命运再次被别人做出选择！虽然Kurt救了他，但这并不代表他就会心甘情愿地听从政府的命令和那个蓝皮小子谈情说爱然后结合上床。他可是天使，天使就该自由自在。

于是，在分配通知下来的深夜，Warren就收拾好自己并不多的行李从自己卧室的窗口飞了出去。只余一张带着愤怒书写下的留言信笺在风中哗哗作响……

Kurt一直觉得他之前的人生是上帝对他的考验，即使因为外表受到欺凌，在马戏团被人嘲笑围观，但他从来没有放弃过对生活的热爱。直到某天他莫名其妙地被劫持，再莫名其妙地被装进一个通电的箱子里，最后莫名其妙地出现在一个角斗场，周围还围着一群莫名其妙的人。他有那么一点生气为什么自己就要这样被对待。然后他抬头，就看见了他一辈子都不会忘记的天使……

正当他想着“神啊，因为我刚才不好的欲念，所以你派天使来净化我吗？”的时候，天使却开始向他攻击起来。这到底是什么情况？！他更加觉得莫名其妙起来，而当他回过神来时，他已经把天使的翅膀毁了…

然后天使就不屑一顾地走了，再次相见就已经是世界末日前的战场了。他却发现一直念念不忘的天使白羽尽褪，取而代之的是反射着无情冷光的钢翼。他怎么敢！Kurt发现自己胸中充斥着一股突如其来的怒气，毫无来源，却如烈火般焚烧着他的内心。然而他知道现在不是生气的时候，也只能把这怒气强压下去，认真听从安排，于是他又和天使打成一团，其实他一点儿不想动手，无奈对方似乎并不这样想，招招致命，狠绝毒辣。他也只好拼命闪躲，努力完成任务。

最终天启被打败，他也以为失去了天使。然而在离开开罗前，Jean发现了废墟中传来的微弱意识，然后动用能力把压在天使身上的砖土给移开。他欣喜若狂般地小心把天使给抱了起来，和大家一起回到了学校。

回到学校后Hank告诉他，为了更好地疗伤，他们必须拆除Warren的钢翼，不过好在天使有自愈能力，之后应该很快就会长出全新的羽翼来。Kurt很高兴能在未来再次看见那抹洁白的颜色，所以接下来的日子里，他陪着Warren养伤，伤好了后又缠着他一起去上课，看着羽翼如Hank所说的再次萌发，由小小的两团绒毛变为现在宽大有力的翅膀。他念念不忘的天使又回来了。

而在他成年后没几天，某个通知让他觉得他这辈子都没听过比这更好的消息了。他的天使被分配成了他的向导，他生命中唯一的那个人！

当天晚上他兴奋得一晚没睡，就等着第二天一早去和Warren商量这事。然而等他早早的来到Warren门前，门却久敲不应，他担心对方出事就瞬移进了房间，却没有发现人，只看见大开的窗户和在风中上下摇摆的纸张…

而纸上的文字是他最不愿看见的赤裸裸的拒绝与愤怒。为什么Warren不愿意，他难道还在生自己的气吗，可是大家都在一起相处这么几个月了，而且明明平时也会一起安安静静地上课，偶尔和其他同学一起外出的呀。难道他们之间的配对就这样让他觉得厌烦吗？Kurt很生气，却苦于无法靠自己找寻Warren，所以他只好去向Jean寻求帮助。Jean听了他的来意后也有一丝丝担忧，所以她马上同意然后帮Kurt定位到了Warren的位置，并表示会帮他请假并向教授说明情况。

于是在知悉了对方的所在地后，Kurt急忙各处瞬移，最后终于来到了Warren待的小屋子，他深吸一口气然后出现在了房中。

～*～ 

其实Warren并没有走多远，他待的这个屋子是他前段时间去城里酒吧玩后认识的乐队朋友的不用的租屋，他借了钥匙就先歇了进来。他觉得也许他在这里待几天就好了，说不定政府会重新配对呢，他也就能回学校去了，毕竟读了几个月的书还是有点儿舍不得。于是现在，他悠闲地双腿交叉搁在茶几上，喝着啤酒，听着摇滚，打算就这么混过这几天。然而就当他正嗨的时候，Kurt突然就“砰—”的一声出现在他的面前，吓得他一口酒喷了来人一身。

“你！咳咳……你怎么找到这儿来了。”Warren对Kurt这么快就找到他感到十分惊讶，连忙起身想要再度离开。

而Kurt似乎看穿了他的想法，往门的方向走了一步。“我我…我看见你的留言了，为…为什么？你就这么讨厌我？”

看到Kurt移动的步子，Warren明白一时半会儿他是走不了了，于是重新坐回沙发，双手懒散地在头后交叠。“为什么？因为我是‘天使’，天使就该自由，而不是被什么狗屁制度给约束，再然后和另一个人绑定起来。至于你，不是讨厌，而是我根本不在乎。”

Warren看见小恶魔在听到自己的话后，整个人僵了一下，呼吸一窒，脸上带着一股受伤的表情。顿时他的内心很复杂，讨厌被制度约束是真的，可是他怎么可能不在乎，这几个月又不是白过的，他只是从来不愿在口头上被别人说过去罢了。

“不在乎我吗？原来你是这么想的，那么接下来我干的事你也不在乎好了……”Kurt用一股意味不明的语气慢慢说道。

Warren听得这话一时间没反应过来Kurt是什么意思，下一秒他就被瞬移的小恶魔给压在了沙发上。

~*~

“操，Kurt！你想干嘛？！“被压制的感觉让Warren瞬时有一丝惊慌，他双手不断推拒着身上的人，双腿也不停地乱蹬。然而Kurt用粗大于常人的双手把他的手一举给钳制在了头顶，尾巴也牢牢地缚住了他的脚踝。Warren感觉自己现在就像个木乃伊一样动弹不得。

“我想干嘛，你还看不出来吗…我是真的，真的很高兴你是我的向导，可是为什么……“Kurt没有继续说下去，毕竟也没有什么意义了。他现在只想做一件他一直想做的事，”上帝啊，请宽恕我的罪孽……“一声几不可闻的叹息在空中淡淡散去。

Warren没有穿上衣，Kurt在他光滑洁白的脖子和锁骨上嗅着，闻到了一股酒气，并不酸臭，反而衬得身下人十分的性感。Kurt轻轻地吻着这具神圣的躯体，感受到了来自对方的轻微颤抖。

Warren不明白这是什么情况，说着说着怎么这个人就开始对他欲行不轨了。不对！是已行不轨了！这个人已经开始亲到自己脸上来了，使劲儿偏头都躲不过，操啊，这些日子训练的时候他都吃什么了，怎么力气这么大，哨兵了不起啊！Warren有点儿生气的慢慢动用自己向导的能力，将自己的精神往对方的识海中探去，打算在精神方面制止他，让他停下动作。

然而，在深入哨兵的识海后，他看到了让他十分惊讶的画面。Kurt的脑海里都是他——Warren Kenneth Worthington III。从教室后方看到的他的背影，训练时他展开的双翼，草地上他躺着时微翘的睫毛……这些记忆，都在向他传递着一个词——喜欢。突然他就打住了想要精神打击哨兵的想法，这真是……太傻了。这让他还怎么能装作不在乎。

已经开始在Warren的口内不断探索的Kurt突然间发现对方有了回应，灵巧的舌尖在自己的牙上流连辗转。这小小的动作让他欣喜若狂，同时他的识海里传来的一句”你这傻逼。“让他睁大了眼盯着对方。

【我真想用精神力把你摧残成一个傻逼。】

【可你没有！说明你在乎！】Kurt脑内的想法带着一丝雀跃。

【操！这只能说明我不想被教授也脑成一个傻逼。】Warren赌气地回道。

【哈哈哈，我明白。】

【你明白个屁。】

【我明白你，我渴望你，还有，我喜欢你。】

虽然刚才已经在Kurt的识海里看见了，但是突如其来的告白还是让Warren有点儿不知所措。他讨厌这种感觉，于是他自暴自弃般猛地开始亲吻Kurt，“少废话，要做快做。”

呵，他的天使真是个暴脾气，但Kurt就是喜欢如此张扬霸道的他，就像一轮明媚的骄阳，让他这该生活在黑暗中的恶魔也想靠近去汲取一丝温暖。于是他也不断回吻着Warren，但却不敢有太大的动作，就怕自己的獠牙划破Warren的舌头。

似乎察觉到对方的顾虑，Warren觉得对方真是有点儿看不起自己的自愈能力，他可不是瓷娃娃。“放开我的手和脚，我想现在你不用担心我会跑了。”

Kurt依言松开了对Warren的桎梏，下一秒对方就使力将两个人的位置给上下颠倒了过来，天使的羽翼在空中怒张着，每一根飞羽的线条都完美无缺，恰到好处。Warren坐在Kurt的身上开始不耐烦地解自己的皮带。“喂，你愣着干嘛，快脱啊。”

听到对方的话，Kurt从对羽翼的惊艳中回过神来，连忙开始解自己的扣子，为什么现在他们俩的态度完全倒了过来，真是莫名其妙。

不一会儿，他们俩就赤裸相对了。Warren全身洁白无瑕，脸上的纹饰在天启死后全都已经消失不见，这看在Kurt眼中仿佛他正发着光。而Kurt自己则全身幽蓝，连身上也都是突出的纹饰线条。两个人真是形成了鲜明的对比。

Warren坐在Kurt的小腹上，感觉到身后有个坚硬火热的东西正戳着自己的屁股。他歪嘴笑了笑，然后一手向后伸去握住那根硬物。他惊讶地发现连这儿上面都有突起。他的手开始上下移动摩擦柱体，指尖顺着线条慢慢划过，并时不时地戳刺一下顶端的小孔。

第一次被如此对待的Kurt整个人都火热起来，虽然刚才他一鼓作气地压了Warren，但毕竟之前未经历过性事，经验甚少，所以他也有点儿手足无措，只好学着对方的动作。虽然动作生涩，但他的手指由于长期攀爬，上面结了层厚厚的茧，摩擦在Warren的阴茎上让他十分受用。

挑弄、摩擦、揉捏……两个人就这样帮对方手淫着。空气中也交织着两个人略微粗重的喘息声。

Warren空着的那只手也在自己身上游走摩挲，抚过形状完美的腹肌，来到了没有一根毛发的光滑胸膛。他用拇指揉弄起一侧的乳头，不一会儿它就坚挺起来，简直鲜嫩欲滴。

Warren性感的动作让Kurt看得呼吸一窒，手上动作也愈发快速起来。而Warren也不甘示弱地撸动着。终于，在两声粗重的闷哼中，他们一起射了出来。Warren脱力般得靠向了Kurt怀中。“你这小处男，还挺会学的，嗯…继续，接下来不用我教你了吧？”

“不…不用，我…我知道。”Kurt是处男没错，但这不代表他没上过生理课。于是他再次把Warren放在身下，不过这次动作十分的轻柔。他像上瘾一般再次俘获了Warren粉嫩的双唇，勾起对方的小舌与之共舞，唾液在两人齿颊间不断交换流动着，有些甚至还顺着口角流下，洇湿了沙发。

Kurt的手指上还粘有刚才Warren射出来的精液，他就将就把这当作润滑向Warren的身下探去。来到小穴附近后，他试探性地戳刺了两下穴口，感受到对方屁股反射性的紧缩了几下，然后又放松下来。于是他打着转往里伸入了个指尖，体验到了他从未感受过的紧致火热。他的手指粗大，现下正不断在穴口内抠弄着，激起了Warren的一串快感，情动地抬起一只腿环住了Kurt的腰。

Kurt开始慢慢往深处探索，小穴内十分柔嫩，甚至还在蠕动收缩着，似乎在欢迎这突来的客人。粗糙的手指划过穴壁，摩擦出阵阵快感，爽浪得肠道甚至开始分泌出了点点肠液。终于一根手指完全捅了进去，Kurt开始来回抽插起来，还不断地变换着方向顶弄搔刮着内部的敏感。

“你快点行不行，磨磨蹭蹭的，信不信老子马上起来操你！”Kurt不愿让他受伤的缓慢动作，却让Warren感到一丝不耐，他更喜欢火辣热烈的性爱，而不是温温吞吞。

于是Kurt抽出了手指，直起身来握住Warren的腰将自己的阴茎顶在了还未合上翻着水光的红艳穴口，然后慢慢地顶了进去。饱满的龟头破开穴口，擦着湿热的肠壁向内缓慢挺进，柱体上特有的纹路也给Warren带来了新奇的感觉。

终于，Kurt全部插了进去，他没有停顿地开始摆动起腰肢抽插起来。一开始他的动作还十分的温柔缓慢，但是当Warren用双腿夹紧他的腰，手也逮着他的尾巴玩弄起来的时候，一切都变了。他开始大开大合地猛烈顶弄起后穴，九浅一深地从穴口抽出又顶着前列腺攻入深处。

Warren的阴茎因为这剧烈的动作在两人之间上下甩动，透明的前液从马眼中泌出，打湿了两人的小腹。第一次被人操后面的感觉十分奇怪，却让他感觉不赖。从内部被摩擦前列腺的快感真是比在阴茎上的摩擦爽多了。“嘿，你真的是处男吗，怎么这么会操。”

“我现在不是了，”Kurt眨了眨眼，“你这么说是喜欢我这样吗？”说着他猛地向前顶了一下。

“Shit！就是那里，真他妈爽！嗯啊~”Warren被这操干弄得有点儿晕乎乎的，嘴里不断呻吟出声，听在Kurt耳中真是犹如天籁。“Warren，我的天使，我的救赎……我生命中的唯一，我喜欢你，喜欢……”

Warren被这些字句羞红了脸，“少废话，多做事。”说完他还恶劣地故意夹紧了屁股，让Kurt倒抽了口气。然后他挑衅般地扬了扬眉毛。Kurt被这一夹差点就泄了出来，带着点儿报复心理的像打桩一般紧密地顶撞起来。

“嗯——你轻点儿，啊…真棒……操我—”Warren彻底地沉沦进了欲海之中，全部的思维都集中在了被操得泥泞不堪的后穴上。他挺动自己的腰肢不断迎合着Kurt的动作，让两人结合得更加紧密无隙，也让Kurt更加得深入到内里。

“啊，那里，不要——”突然被顶到某个地方让Warren僵了一下，而Kurt明白了似得开始向那里猛攻，条条纹路摩擦而过，让Warren觉得自己仿佛真的置身于天堂。

“我要到了，嗯啊——”终于，Warren受不住这灭顶的快感，先射了出来，精液星星点点地落在两人的胸腹上。而由于高潮的到来，穴壁也紧缩吸吮起Kurt的阴茎，他猛地抽插了几下也泄在了Warren体内。微凉的精液带来的刺激让Warren的龟头又分泌出了一点浊白液体，顺着龟头边缘滴落沾湿了浅金色的阴毛。

Kurt向后慢慢抽出了自己有点儿疲软的阴茎，看见那销魂的小穴因为过猛的操干根本闭合不住，往外流着自己刚才射进去的液体。这景象让他看得又硬了起来。但他看见Warren似乎很累了，也就打消了又起的念头。

“W…Warren，需要我抱你去洗澡吗？”他试探性地问了问现在正瘫软在沙发上的人。

“废话，出了一身汗，我当然需要洗个澡。顺便说一句，浴室在那边。”说完Warren还翻了个白眼。

“好的！”Kurt马上爬下沙发，将Warren抱了起来，朝着浴室走去。

“洗完澡就回学校吧。”胸口突然传来的闷闷的声音让Kurt怔愣了一下，他反应过来后欣喜若狂地说道，“真的吗？！真是太好了，那样我们就可以……”

看着头顶上滔滔不绝的人，Warren心想，真是个……傻逼。

一个他在乎的傻逼。

完


End file.
